


Moonlit

by Kaichoukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai
Summary: He stopped walking and turned back to see Washio still, stopped by the park entrance, “we should go in,” he stated.
	“I mean, we should also get home, I am tired from classes and I guarantee you are tired from a long day at work,” Konoha retorted.
	Washio gave Konoha a hard glance,” it won’t be long. The moon is probably reflected on the lake too, it probably looks beautiful…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for a dear friend who I love and adore! 
> 
> Happy Birthday to @ugglabarn on twitter~ Love you lots!
> 
> (also this is my first attempt at writing Washio and Konoha -sweats- here we go!)

October was slowly starting to roll in, the air was beginning to get crisp as leaves started changing colors. Shorts and t-shirts were being exchanged for pants and sweaters. The school year was in full swing for children and adults of all ages and the stress of the semester was already looming overhead. With that being said people tended to get together after classes and on weekends to unwind and relax with, food, drinks, and fun times. 

Konoha walked out of his last Friday class and took his phone out, a small yawn leaving his lips as he texted Washio, -Hey, I am done with class and heading over to the restaurant to meet Saru and Komi, are you finish with work yet? - Konoha finished buttoning his jacket up and walked out of the building, shivering when the cold evening air hit is face. He was never the biggest fan of the cold. It was also never ideal to have a late night class but when he knew he had to get all of his credits done in the next two semesters, it is how things had to be. Washio had graduated the previous semester, being able to achieve his business degree in two and a half years while taking winter and spring courses. 

Konoha began walking down the busy sidewalk, the town still buzzing with life, it was around seven at night so everyone was out and about. Going out with friends and family, going home from a long day at work or school. While Konoha was waiting at a stop sign he felt his phone buzz with a text response. He took it out and opened it. It was a response from Washio saying that he was already at the restaurant with Saru and Komi. As he crossed the street his stomach let out a growl in response to how hungry he was and ready to sit down to a full meal. The next five minutes he thought about what he would get for dinner and what kind of nice drink to match with it. 

He turned the corner to a buzzing restaurant, a small line of people waiting out the front of it. Konoha said small excuse me’s as he butted through the line to look around the packed room. Eventually he spotted spiked black hair and a bushel of brown. He side stepped a few chairs and waved to the three when he arrived at their table. “Sorry to keep you guys, class ran over a little, did you order drinks yet?” He said taking the empty seat next to Washio and laying a small peck on his right cheek. 

Washio turned his head and laid a kiss on Konoha’s lips. Konoha himself was thrilled due to the fact that Washio was never one for public affection so of course it was always welcomed. Washio let off a small smile before turning back to everyone at the table,” we ordered a few drinks and some appetizers, nothing big though, you can order your own drink when they come back.”

Konoha nodded and put his backpack on the ground beside his chair looking across the table at the other two who sat awfully close per usual. Komi took a sip of his drink and had his other arm looped around Saru’s waist. There was how Washio and himself were, a relaxed and laid back couple, holding hands was about it even though they did care deeply for one another regardless of the amount of affection. Saru and Komi on the other hand were the same, relaxed, but at the same time they were not afraid to show public displays of affection all the time. “So you two, I hear you are going on a little vacation.”

“If going out of the country counts as little, than yes. Saru has business in China so I decided to tag along with him, why not, I have a lot of vacation time left over,” Komi swirled the liquid in his cup a bit.

“It is only for four days, but it is better than nothing, ever since I graduated a year ago I do not get any personal time, especially with Komi.”

“We aren’t teens anymore, it seems like time went by in the blink of an eye. Now we are all 27 or 28 and leading successful lives, well for the most part. I can’t say I have yet as someone who is still in college. At least we haven’t lost what we gained during high school,” Konoha ran a hand through the front of his thin blonde hair and brushed it back. He ordered his drink when the server came back over and looked over at Washio who was quietly looking down at his phone. Konoha did notice one thing though, the slight tap of Washio’s heel. Washio wasn’t the type of man to fidget, so it meant he was anticipating something, but what? 

Washio was a man of few words and also composed body language so it was hard to read him, yet after eleven years of knowing one another, the tells were there and Konoha knew them well. Konoha slowly reached a hand over under the table and entwined his fingers with Washio’s. The two exchanged another glance and returned to talking to Saru and Komi. 

“I also heard you two are finally moving into a nice house, suitable for you two and your two cats and four finches,” Konoha smirked.

“They are our children, maybe you two should get a pet.”

“We are never home enough, we do not have time for a pet of any sort,” Washio replied, gently running his thumb over Konoha’s knuckles. “In the future, but right now, it isn’t possible.”

Konoha thanked the server when she came back with his drink and gave his food order and everyone did the same.

The night went on and the four talked, ate, and drank. It was getting late, the four had lost track of time and soon enough it was close to ten at night. They did see one another quite often but they always managed to have things to talk about. The bill was paid and the four said their goodbyes. 

“Make sure to message, have fun on your trip you two,” Konoha waved to them and turned away. 

Washio gave a small goodbye as Saru and Komi returned it with big smiles, Komi offering a small thumbs up. The taller male let out a small disgruntled noise and turned to follow his boyfriend. 

As the two walked home together Konoha reached over to hold Washio’s hand once more, it was much larger than his own, but it was smooth, a few scars from papercuts and a burn mark from a kitchen mishap almost two years back. Hands that could go from aggressively hitting a volleyball too tenderly touching, the light touch of finger tips against skin that made chills run up Konoha’s spine.

The walk from the restaurant to home was about a fifteen minute casual pace. It passed a small park the two often visited to relax on their days off. It bordered a small pond, had a multiple part playground for children. As they passed it though Konoha had realized he was lost in his own thoughts when he felt his arm tugged back. He stopped walking and turned back to see Washio still, stopped by the park entrance, “we should go in,” he stated.

“I mean, we should also get home, I am tired from classes and I guarantee you are tired from a long day at work,” Konoha retorted.

Washio gave Konoha a hard glance,” it won’t be long. The moon is probably reflected on the lake too, it probably looks beautiful…”

Konoha was a little more suspicious now, but he wasn’t one to deny him.

The two walked into the park and down the path that lead straight to the small pond. Washio was right though, the moon was in full view up above, a clear Friday night sky. “This is a nice way to round off the night,” Konoha added while approaching one of the benches bordering the pond, “the stars are also in full view.” He stared up into the sky and took a seat, “don’t you think it looks nice Wash-“ When he looked over he noticed Washio walking forward with something in his hand. 

Washio stopped in front of Konoha and showed the small velvet box.

“What is this…? Washio?” Konoha was starting to piece things together quickly but he was beginning to get bit flustered, was this really what he thought it was?

“You are smart Konoha, more than you let off to be. As everyone said during club, you are cunning, you are quick witted.” He raised the box up to give Konoha a closer look.

“That’s… Isn’t this a bit fast?”

“Do you think it is fast? Considering eleven years of friendship, six years of dating. I consulted Saru and Akaashi on this for quite some time before reaching this moment. I have also had this ring for about six months now. I don’t act on whims, I take my time.” He slowly opened the box to show a silver band with three small diamonds in the band. “This is a yes or no question and you are completely free to decline in the end.”

Modest. He was as modest as always, Konoha thought. There were so many thoughts going through his head but he did not want Washio to think he was pondering everything of course. He knew what his answer was, it was just sudden an unexpected. 

“No! I mean well my answer is yes of course! I mean no like… to everything you said previously, or well… yes also, the amount of time we have been together is enough. We know everything about one another and I know I do not want to be with anyone else. I just did not think you would… propose so suddenly.”

“Well that is usually how a proposal goes,” he slowly took the ring out of the box and put it onto Konoha’s left hand. 

Konoha lifted his left hand closer to his face to examine it, his face was still red and his heart was beating so fast. He normally did not get this worked up and bashful but a moment like this, most people would react this way. He put his hand down and reached up to bring Washio’s face closer for a kiss,” this is perfect, no wonder you were so fidgety tonight,” he smirked.

“Saru explained to me how when he proposed to Komi he was a total wreck, I knew I wouldn’t be that bad… but it was on my mind all day, at least it is over now,” Washio returned Konoha’s kiss and took his hand. He walked away from the pond with him finishing the rest of the voyage home. 

They held each other’s hands a little tighter, stood a little closer, shoulders gliding with each stride. Both content, both relieved. Everything was still the same, except for the fact that they upgraded from the title of boyfriends to fiancés. It was another chapter of their lives together opening and it encouraged many more years of memories and happiness in one another’s company.


End file.
